cpucs_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Realm
The Light Realm (also known as the Light Timeline, or the World of Light) is the timestream in which the main series of the CPUCS takes place. The Light Timeline differs from Punished Convict's timeline in that ToyConvict is a villain, bullying Vincent in middle school and becoming corrupted by the JoyCons rather than befriending him. The Light Timeline diverges from the Dark Timeline later, after the Season 2 episode PRISON BREAK, in which ToyConvict is defeated by King Dedede, losing the tournament and by extension never rising to power over the universe. The Light Realm is home to Vincent as well as many other notable fighters across the CPUCS tournaments and was threatened by the Dark Realm, whose leader was the conqueror Dark Vince. The timeline briefly collapsed when his servant Dark Wolf won the WORLDS COLLIDE tournament of Season 3, but after some much-needed training and the meeting of a few new allies from other timelines, the World of Light gathered the largest group of fighters ever seen in the CPUCS and attacked the Dark Timeline in the Raid on the Dark Realm during the events of ENDGAME. Following ENDGAME, the Light Realm experienced a period of relative calm, with few intrusions other than the regular appearance of Major Duncan in tournaments. However, Blood Falcon, a mercenary working for the Dark Realm, soon began attacking Light Realm fighters, creating fear and uncertainty about when next Dark Vincent would strike, but the two were driven away by a new pair of heroes: Naomi Winters, a fan following in Vincent's footsteps, and Tony, the reformed ToyConvict. Unique Properties The Light Realm itself has no major effects on Light Realm fighters in the CPUCS; however, its most unusual property is its apparent ability to cancel out the killing powers of Blood Falcon. In the Dark Realm (and possibly other universes as well), Blood Falcon is able to kill the fighters he defeats. However, when he comes to the Light Realm, Blood Falcon can no longer kill his victims- when he tries, he instead sends them to the Dark Realm. This effect was first discovered in PIZZA TIME with the appearance of Punished Rosalina. When Blood Falcon appeared in TIMESKIP, he fought Rosalina and won, apparently killing her. However, upon her return to challenge tournament champion Ike, lead commentator Alpharad remembered that "killing powers don't work in the Light Realm!" and that she had instead been sent to the Dark Realm when Blood Falcon tried to kill her. This was put to the test when Blood Falcon returned and defeated JoSniffy in ; the way home. Jo was initially presumed dead; however, it was confirmed that he was trapped in the Dark Realm with no way out in THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL. Notable Fighters Good *[[Vincent|'Vincent']] - The hero of the World of Light, he started as the undefeated champion of the Thug Finals until he was defeated by Zelda. Starting with VINCENT'S REVENGE, Vincent participated in tournaments with incredible displays of power, winning his first in the INCIN'S BIG WIN tournament of Season 2, and finally putting away his middle school bully and rival, ToyConvict, during the events of PRISON BREAK. After seeing defeat at the hands of Dark Vince in the first episode of Season 3, he became the leader in the fight against the Dark Realm rematched Dark Vince in his lair during the Season 3 finale, ENDGAME, where he defeated him in a final battle. Tragically, Vincent died at the hands of Blood Falcon in the same episode, and was avenged by Skillshare Kirby. Vincent returned in a vision to inspire Tony, his old rival, not to give up in the fight against the Dark Realm in the Season 4 finale, THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL. *[[Skillshare Kirby|'Skillshare Kirby']] - The first champion of the CPU Championship Series and the first champion to be picked up by a sponsor, Kirby quickly became a fan favorite, not only by subverting expectations based on poor tier placing, but also because of his in-tournament arc that progressed through the natural flow of the CPUCS series: He started out a strong, crowd-pleasing fighter who defeated PG Incineroar for the championship in Season 1, was brought down by the "sponsor's curse" for the majority of Season 2, and returned to full strength in the finale of Season 3 to emerge as the grand champion of the ENDGAME, defeating Blood Falcon and avenging his fallen friends. Kirby returned for Season 4, where, dissatisfied with his poor results, he challenged and defeated two-time tournament winner Naomi Winters. *[[Audible Link|'Audible Link']] - One of the most consistently high-ranking fighters of the CPUCS, Link has gained a sponsorship with Audible.com for his prowess. Link has demonstrated his incredible skill with his bombs and his Ancient Arrow Final Smash, as well his ability to take stocks with efficiency and style, which he used to become the champion in the Season 2 finale. Link was ambushed by Dark Vincent in Thug Finals of Season 3 - NO FUN ALLOWED, where he was defeated and corrupted into a dark counterpart called [[Dark Audible Dark Link|'Dark Audible Dark Link']]. He was freed from the curse by Blue Incineroar in time for the raid on the Dark Timeline in ENDGAME in the Thug Finals of TRAINING CAMP, and went on to lead the World of Light in the fight against the Dark Realm along with Vincent and Blue Incineroar. While he seemed washed out at the beginning of Season 4, his results steadily improved throughout the season, culminating in his run all the way to finals in THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL. *[[Zelda|'Zelda']] - Zelda is one of the most powerful CPUCS fighters of the series, having established herself as a force to be reckoned with in the tournaments, using her strong attacks and inescapable Final Smash in battle. She was one of the few who participated in Season 1 who managed to win a championship position and has blown through most of the tournaments she's been a part of, overall being on par with Audible Link. She joined the Light Realm in the attack on the Dark Timeline in ENDGAME and came second overall. She was the first fighter to ever take on the Agent, defeating her in battle but losing in a grudge match in finals of MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL. Zelda has a rival in Skillshare Kirby. *[[Panda Global Incineroar|'Panda Global Incineroar']] - Debuting in the very first episode of the CPUCS series and making a noticeable impression by winning the very next tournament, PG Incineroar proven himself a learner. Starting as a heel to Kirby, after winning a sponsorship he became more heroic and was directly responsible for helping his brother, Blue Incineroar, become a tournament-winning fighter. PG Incineroar appeared in THE BEACH EPISODE during Thug Finals to prevent Blue Incineroar from turning to the dark side, and was successful. In Season 4 Blue Incineroar defeated him for the first time, his training complete. *[[Lucina|'Lucina']] - Despite poor tournament results, Lucina is known for thrilling performances. She is a favorite of CPUCS creator Alpharad and considered an "old-guard favorite" despite a lack of tournament wins and overall having a very balanced ratio between loses and wins. Lucina went head-to-head with Shulk in what is to be considered the best match of Season 1 of the CPUCS and indeed one of the most best matches in CPUCS history. Despite a poor track record of not landing Final Smashes, Lucina's outing during ENDGAME, while ultimately losing in the first round, showed a marked improvement in the use of Final Smashes in her battle against Dark Pit. *[[Blue Incineroar|'Blue Incineroar']] - Blue Incineroar's breakout appearance was in INCIN'S BIG WIN, where he famously took all five of Dr. Mario's stocks with only two stocks left in the first round. Once considered to be the lamer, less experienced cousin of Panda Global Incineroar, Blue Incineroar became one of the World of Light's top dogs after his two consecutive wins in Season 3. However, these wins led to his ego filling up to the point that he looked like he was starting to fall to the dark side, but his brother PG Incineroar managed to bring him back from the brink in a Thug Finals match at the end of THE BEACH EPISODE. Blue Incineroar was the one that brought Dark Audible Dark Link back to his old self in the Thug Finals of TRAINING CAMP, and helped lead the attack on the Dark Realm in ENDGAME. In THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL he defeated his brother for the first time, his training completed. *[[Ridley|'Ridley']] - Nicknamed the "People's Champ," Ridley has been a fan favorite and stand out star of the CPUCS since his debut in the very first tournament of the entire series, winning his first tournament in Season 2 - PRISON BREAK. Ridley is known for disrespecting his opponents with moves that would look intelligent the first minute, then pulling out outrageous stunts the next, finally resulting in him trying to go out in the flashiest ways possible, generally bringing his opponent with him. The hosts of the tournament are always impressed by his inability to stray from his love for performing, as opposed to actual fighting. Despite being a very aggressive fighter, Ridley seems to be in it for fun, as seen when he threw the match against Linus, as he didn't want to hurt a child. *[[Luigi|'Luigi']]' - '''Debuting in Season 1, Luigi made his breakout performance in PRISON BREAK, notably making it to finals only to be beaten by Ridley in a jaw-droppingly intense match. He is known for making rude plays and, in Season 2, generally letting Assist Trophies do the work for him. In Season 3 he joined the Light Realm team for ENDGAME and was eliminated by Shadow Mewtwo. In Season 4 he made another successful run to finals, where he was defeated by Bowser in another jaw-droppingly intense match. *[[Captain Falcon|'Parsec Captain Falcon']] - "Captain Disrespect" made a wild impression with fans and commentators alike on the CPUCS during his run through Seasons 2 and 3, quickling winning himself a sponsorship from Parsec. Captain Falcon ventured with Vincent and Light Realm brigade in the Raid on the Dark Realm during ENDGAME. He fought the villainous Blood Falcon in the first round and was killed, marking him as Blood Falcon's first victim of the ENDGAME tournament. He later appeared to Tony in a vision in THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL, passing on his name and strength to help Tony defeat Blood Falcon. *[[King Dedede|'King Dedede']] - Debuting in Season 2, "The Mii Killer" made waves by defeating both Vincent and ToyConvict in his first two tournaments and placing highly in both. Defeating Dark Vince in the first episode of Season 3 cemented King Dedede as a highly regarded fighter and barrier against evil, not only because of his involvement in Dark Vince's defeat, but also because of his remarkably impressive playstyle, despite his low speed and maneuverability. He joined Vincent in the Raid on the Dark Realm, but fell prey to Blood Falcon after Parsec Falcon and Vincent, the last of his victims before his defeat at the hands of Skillshare Kirby. His legacy continued through his cousin King Dede, who won a tournament in his honor. *[[Rosalina and Luma|'Rosalina & Luma']] - Rosalina was famous among the CPUCS series simply because of her remarkably low skill and her lackluster performances, never having placed above Top 16 and being the lowest-ranked CPUCS fighter. Despite this, Rosalina never stopped coming back to tournaments. While she had never won a single match in her career before Season 3, she earned her first win against Dark Ken in the Season 3 finale, ENDGAME. After THE BEACH EPISODE, Rosalina and Ken started a relationship based off of their common losing streaks. However, Rosalina's losing streak reversed itself in the two years after ENDGAME: she won fifteen straight tournaments offscreen, and won her sixteenth in TIMESKIP, her first onscreen tournament win. Sadly, Blood Falcon appeared in Thug Finals and seemingly killed her over the graves of the fallen King Dedede, Vincent, and Parsec Captain Falcon. However, her death was proven false in PIZZA TIME, where Rosalina, known as 'Punished Rosalina, returned after escaping the Dark Realm to fight Ike, the tournament champion, and was defeated, taking time off to heal her injuries. *[[Ken|'''Ken]] - Like Rosalina, Ken is notorious for his extreme losing streak. At the beginning of Season 3 it seemed things had changed, with Ken putting out good results, but this was his Dark Realm doppelganger, Dark Ken. He began a relationship with Rosalina in THE BEACH EPISODE, bonding over their shared experience being failures, and the two continued steady even after Rosalina's rise to the top. *'Naomi Winters '- Naomi is an 18 year-old CPUCS fan who decided to go professional after being inspired by watching Vincent play. She assumed the codename of [[The Agent|'The Agent']] while stranded in the Dark Realm for two years after the events of ENDGAME, where she was hunted by the D.R.A. and "G" for discovering that Dark Vincent had survived. She escaped back to the Light Timeline, where she trained for her CPUCS debut. Though she at first had poor showings, Naomi took time off to train, going on to defeat numerous CPUCS veterans and take home championships in HEIR TO THE THRONE, MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL, and even the season finale, THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL, where she defeated Blood Falcon and Dark Vincent in Thug Finals. *'King Dede '- King Dede is King Dedede's cousin, who wears pink to differentiate himself from his relative. After King Dedede was killed by Blood Falcon in ENDGAME, King Dede took up his name as a ring name and joined the CPUCS to carry on his legacy. After he won ; the way home in honor of King Dedede, Blood Falcon returned in an attempt to kill him. King Dede survived through the intervention of JoSniffy, who sacrificed himself so Dede could escape. King Dede is gay, the first openly homosexual CPUCS fighter. *'Bowser' - Despite placing well in tournaments and even defeating Skillshare Kirby, Bowser received little recognition until he won MAJOR IS HERE in Season 4, where his defeat of Luigi put him in the spotlight. Bowser was the first fighter to fight Tony after he lost his mask. Bowser is known for his incredibly smart tactical plays and surprising speed, which confuse his opponents and allow him to follow up with strong blows. Evil *[[ToyConvict|'ToyConvict']] - ToyConvict was Vincent's middle school bully, grown up and turned to a life of crime. He appeared to antagonize Vincent throughout Season 2 before being put away in jail for good in PRISON BREAK by King Dedede. ToyConvict returned in the Season 3 finale ENDGAME, having escaped prison after hearing of Vincent's plan to attack the Dark Realm. He was defeated by Matt, and disappeared afterwards. ToyConvict reformed out of shame after Vincent's death, donning Majora's Mask and using his real name, [[Tony|'Tony']], in tournaments. Tony's heroism was put to the test when Blood Falcon attacked his friend Naomi in THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL. Taking her place in battle, Tony was struck down, but through sheer determination and the memory of fallen heroes he refused to be dragged into the Dark Realm, instead taking up the mantle of Captain Falcon and returning to defeat Blood Falcon and his ally Dark Vincent. Despite a poor record in tournaments and dedicating his existence to defeating Vincent, ToyConvict tends to be a fan-favorite, perhaps because of his villainous attitude and later turn to heroism. *'The Heroes' - Erdrick, the Luminary, Solo, and Eight are the Heroes, a gang known for taking tournaments from all four corners of the bracket and dominating the scene. They made their debut in the tournament, "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2, where they defeated almost half of the contestants, only being stopped by Major Duncan in finals. Since then, Erdrick has participated in tournaments hoping to claim victory for the Heroes, with the other Heroes helping him to train. *'Ness '- While not necessarily evil, Ness is known for earning the hatred of the commentators for his dominating performances against other fighters. Ness made frequent appearances throughout Season 4, where, despite generally average results, Alpharad and the other commentators (save Miloni) mercilessly mocked him in almost all of his appearances. Category:Realm